La dragon blanco
by Alejandro.arc
Summary: En esta historia Jaune adopta a una pequeña Fauno Dragón que fue discriminada, maltratada y casi aniquilada en el pasado. Juane la cría como si fuera realmente su propia hija y con el pasar del tiempo se convierten en una verdadera familia.


La dragón blanco

Esta historia toma lugar en la línea temporal de volumen 2, por lo que no habrán algunos acontecimientos de lo ya establecido en la serie original, y como siempre yo no soy dueño de RWBY. Sin nada más que agregar comencemos.

 _Capitulo 1_ : Un encuentro inesperado

 **Faunos**

Una raza de personas con rasgos animales similar a la especie humana, una raza tan única y a la vez diferente de si misma. Si tu conoces a esta raza, sabrás que los faunos vienen en diferentes formas y tamaños, pero a la vez tienen habilidades similares como la visión nocturna, que cada fauno tiene, pero ¿Sabías que también algunos están clasificados por clases distintas? ¿No? Bueno, déjame enseñarte. Primero entra la ' **Clase regular** ' Esta está constituida por el 75% de Faunos en Remnant, de los cuales algunos se pueden reconocer como perros, gatos, monos, conejos, etc. Esta clase no tiene muchos rasgos que los diferencié mas que la especie de animal que representan, por lo que no guardan muchas sorpresas. Luego viene la ' **Clase especial** ' esta clase, la cual ocupa el 23% de su raza, desarrolla habilidades atribuidas de los animales que representan. Por ejemplo, Los faunos camaleones obtienen la habilidad de cambiar los pigmentos de su cuerpo, o en otras palabras, cambiar de color para camuflajearse con su entorno, los Faunos escorpiones obtienen la habilidad de producir veneno en la punta de sus aguijones para dar golpes mas certeros y mortales, como lo hacen algunos escorpiones normales, y los Faunos arácnidos tienes la habilidad de producir su propia tela de araña desde las palmas de sus manos, pero se sabe que algunos también pueden producir un veneno en sus colmillos. Todavía hay muchos otros de la clase especial, pero sería irrelevante contarlas todas aquí. Pero ahora viene la clase mas rara y poderosa de los Faunos… y esa, es la ' **Clase leyenda** ' a diferencia de las otras dos, esta clase no esta constituida por tipos de animales que podrías encontrar en la naturaleza; ellos consisten de…. Criaturas mitológicas, animales legendarios con poderes como nada que hubieran visto antes.

No mucho se sabe de esta clase ya que solo un 2% de los Faunos nacen en esta. Es muy poco probable que llegarás a ver a dos de estos en tu vida, claro, eso si tienes la suerte de conocer a uno en primer lugar. El primer Fauno de la clase leyenda fue descubierto en octubre de 1928 por el profesor Bartholomew Rogers en una de sus expediciones por uno de los bosques de Mantle, este fue la Fauno unicornio: las características físicas de la fauno era la de un cuerno plateado en su frente y una cola de caballo blanco, por lo que al principio, Rogers pensó que se trataba de una malformación en su nacimiento, ya que los faunos solo obtienen una parte del animal que representan o dos si se trata de las orejas, sin embargo, en esos días cuando Rogers había caído en una enfermedad con alta probabilidad de muerte, la Fauno comenzó a demostrar un tipo de habilidad mágica, misma que al contacto con el joven profesor, se hizo cargo de su enfermedad y le regresó su fuerza a Rogers, el cual, al ver la extraña habilidad del Fauno, empezó a estudiarla más de cerca y a tomar nota de la Fauno de nombre: Katharótita (Pureza en griego).

Katharótita, además de presentar la habilidad de curar enfermedades, disponía también la de purificar aguas contaminadas y tener una fuerza mayor a la de personas e incluso algunos animales como el elefante. Ella era respetada y amada por la gente de su tribu, siendo la persona de alma más pura que Rogers conociera, pero desafortunadamente, el 21 de Mayo de 1929 a la edad de los 25, fue asesinada por soldados de Atlas al ser considerada como un demonio para ellos, y junto con ella, el resto de la tribu fue asesinada o esclavizada. La muerte de Katharótita lastimó gravemente el corazón de el profesor Bartholomew Rogers, ya que ella llegó a ser su primer amor, pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo, sin embargo, después de ese trágico día, Rogers hizo su misión, la de encontrar a todos los Faunos de la clase leyenda e inmortalizar a su amada en la historia para que nunca fuera olvidada.

"Y eso fue el final de la historia chicos" Dijo el profesor Oobleck al resto de su salón mientras terminaba de tomar el resto de su café "¿Hay alguna pregunta?" justo en ese momento Ruby levanto su mano, a lo que el profesor se dirigió rápidamente "¿Si Srta. Rose?"

"Bueno" dijo Ruby mientras se paraba de su asiento "¿El profesor Rogers cumplió su misión? ¿La de encontrar a todos lo Faunos de la clase leyenda?"

"¿Si llego a cumplirla profesor?" dijo Sun desde el otro lado le la clase. Oobleck se dirigió como rayo al centro de la clase "Doctor" corrigió "pero lamentablemente clase, todavía no se sabe" dijo el profesor mientras tomaba otra taza de café "Como los Faunos de la clase leyenda son escasos, tanto mi bisabuelo como mi padre no tuvieron muchos encuentros con la clase leyenda durante su vida, incluso con la ayuda de otros investigadores no tuvieron mucha suerte, por lo que solo seis tipos diferentes fueron registrados a lo largo de cien años" en ese momento el timbre de la escuela sonó dando fin a la clase "Chicos, fin de la clase, de tarea quiero una investigación de tres cuartillas sobre cualquiera de los seis faunos de clase leyenda para el viernes, tienen una semana. bonito fin, clase" y con eso, Oobleck desapareció del salón como rayo.

"Oh genial" dijo Jaune mientras empacaba sus libretas "Espero que no sea tan difícil como la ultima tarea que nos envió" y con esto, se fue con el resto de su equipo y el equipo RWBY a la cafetería

 **Cafetería**

"¡Pueden creerlo!" dijo Ruby de emoción mientras devoraba su almuerzo "Faunos que representan animales mitológicos, ahhhh suena como las historias que Yang me solía contar" dijo Ruby suspirando de felicidad "Ciertamente suena asombroso" agregó Pyrrha mientras regresaba a la mesa con su comida "¡Ren! ¡¿Te imaginas que pasaría si fuera una fauno de leyenda?! ¡Las cosas que haría!" dijo Nora siendo tan hiperactiva como de costumbre "Probablemente te meterían en la cárcel por abusar de tu poder" dijo Yang bromeando con Nora "Meh, No puedo decir que no sería cierto" dijo Nora mientras las dos reían "Algunos dicen que encontrarte a un fauno de leyenda significa buena suerte" dijo Ren mientras leía un libro dedicado a los faunos "Bueno, no diría que fue de mucha suerte cuando lo encontró Rogers sabiendo lo que pasó" dijo Yang pero de repente los siete estudiantes se callaron y miraron a Yang firmemente. Yang simplemente volteo a ver a sus compañeros "….Fue muy ofensivo ¿Verdad?" preguntó Yang a sus compañeros con un poco de vergüenza "Si… bastante" dijo Jaune mientras trataba de olvidar lo que había oído. Después de el silencio incomodo, Jaune se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a tirar su basura "bueno, me voy"

"¿Ah donde vas?" pregunto Pyrrha

"Al bosque esmeralda, tenia planeado entrenar ahí un poco y después ir a la biblioteca para estudiar"

"Esta bien, ten cuidado"

"Gracias, regresare en la noche" y con esto Jaune fue corriendo hacia los vestidores para arreglarse

"¡Que no te coma un Grimm capitán!" gritó Nora.

 **Entrada del Bosque esmeralda**

"Este lugar nunca dejara de impresionarme" dijo Jaune mientras bajaba el cerro para adentrarse en el bosque, no muchos sabían esto pero a pesar de que el bosque esmeralda era de alguna u otra forma parte de a ciudad de Vale y el único lugar donde se podían encontrar Grimm salvajes, era un lugar excepcionalmente protegido, ya que si incluso un Grimm llegara a pasar la barrera natural, que sería el cinturón de cerros y montañas que rodean a Vale, estos serían neutralizados por las fuerzas armadas, por lo que usualmente los directores de las escuelas de cazadores, usan este lugar para que sus estudiantes obtengan experiencia al combatir a las criaturas de Grimm sin la necesidad de salir a las afueras de la ciudad.

Una vez que Jaune llegó a tierra firme se dispuso a encontrar unos cuantos Grimm para luchar, ya que como la mayoría de los estudiantes de Beacon saben, Jaune es uno de los peleadores mas débiles de primer año, exceptuando al equipo CRDL claro está. Así que entrenar con oponentes reales en vez simples encuentros amistosos le serían de gran ayuda para nuestro pequeño caballero.

El día fue regularmente normal para Jaune, encontrando a algunos Beowolfs y Creep's por el camino, siendo criaturas de Grimm de un nivel de amenaza baja o regular, no el mejor reto para algunos cazadores pero ciertamente buenos rivales para Jaune.

"¡Uff! Creo que debí haber empacado mas agua" dijo Jaune mientras guardaba su espada mirando el cadáver de Beowolf desvanecerse, acto seguido Jaune se deja caer al suelo del cansancio "Luchar contra Grimm durante tres horas seguidas realmente construye una buena sed" dijo Jaune suspirando, de su bolsillo sacó su pergamino holográfico para revisar la hora "siete veintitrés…. Con razón esta empezando a oscurecerse" con esto, Jaune se levantó del suelo "Creo que sería mejor dirigirme a la-"

"¡Ayuda!"

"¡!" el grito de alguien pidiendo ayuda paralizó a Jaune, se quedó callado por un momento creyendo que era producto de su imaginación, pero volvió a sonar "¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Quien sea!"

(Rugido de un Ursa) esta vez Jaune no lo pensó dos veces, empezó a correr a la dirección del grito, sabiendo que alguien estaba en problemas. Los gritos y rugidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, Jaune pudo identificar los gritos a los de una niña, lo cual lo preocupó aun más. Justo en ese momento llegó al lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña y el Ursa. La niña tenia un cabello rubio y largo, con unos ojos azul claro, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Jaune fue la cola de escamas blancas y alas de demonio banco que tenia en la espalda. Era una Fauno, de eso no había duda. El Ursa por la otra parte era un Ursa Mayor, uno de los Grimm más peligrosos de la zona, el cual se estaba acercando cada vez más y más a la pequeña fauno que estaba acorralada.

La pequeña fauno serró los ojos con lagrimas y se tapo las orejas de puro miedo al ver al Grimm tan cerca de ella "p-por favor…" dijo la niña cayendo de espalda en la pared de la montaña. El Ursa se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia "¡AYUDA!" el Ursa lanzo un potente zarpazo en dirección a la niña… pero, no sintió nada, solo escucho el sonido de la zarpa del Ursa chocar con algo metálico. Por pura curiosidad la niña abrió uno de sus ojos para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Jaune había utilizado su escudo para bloquear el golpe del Ursa. Jaune contraatacó con un tajo vertical en el pecho del Ursa, causando que retrocediera un poco. Jaune avanzó e intentó atacar al Grimm con una estocada en su estomago, pero el Grimm logró esquivarla y encestar un zarpazo en la espalda baja de Jaune, mandándolo a chochar con varios árboles de la zona, derribándolos en el proceso. Jaune logró levantarse muy adolorido y agradeciendo a Monty por la existencia de aura, de lo contrarió su columna hubiera sido partida en dos como una simple vara. El Grimm comenzó a correr en cuatro patas con la intención de taclear a Jaune, pero este logró esquivarlo a tiempo, causando que el Grimm se estrellara con un árbol, dando la oportunidad para que Jaune pudiera terminar, y con eso, Jaune lanzó otro tajo vertical en el cuello del Ursa, decapitándolo y acabando con la pelea. Jaune guardó su espada y escudo y luego puso su mano izquierda en su espalda sintiendo mucho dolor, pero luego recordó la razón por la que había llegado ahí. Volteo su cabeza en dirección de la niña que esteba sentada en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, Jaune se acercó pero la niña se cubrió con los brazos pensando que la lastimaría "Wow, wow, tranquila pequeña. No vine a hacerte daño, puedes confiar en mí" la chica bajo los brazos lentamente, viéndola más de cerca Jaune pudo deducir que la niña no tenia más de cinco años, tenia varias heridas en sus brazos y cabeza, su vestido color café parecía estar rasgado y viejo, y lo que más preocupo Jaune fue el estado en el que estaba, parecía que la niña no había comido en un buen tiempo o dormido "Esas heridas se ven muy mal" dijo Jaune con un tono de preocupación "Ven ¿Puedes pararte? Preguntó Jaune, la niña intentó pararse, pero estaba muy débil para eso, así que simplemente sacudió la cabeza. De repente la niña puso ambos brazos en su estomago mientras un ruido salía de este. Jaune no pudo evitar poner una cara de tristeza, ver esto le rompía el corazón "Bueno, si no puedes pararte, te llevaré al médico por mi mismo. Ven, agárrate de mi espalda" con esto, Jaune se agacho y se puso de espalda, la niña todavía no sabía si confiar en el o no, pero sinceramente no tenía muchas otras opciones. La niña se agarró firmemente de los hombros de Jaune y este hizo el resto del trabajo, cargándola en su espalda "Si quieres descansa un poco, llegaremos antes de que te lo imagines" incluso antes de decir estas palabras, la niña ya había caído rendida al cansancio y quedó profundamente dormida en la espalda de Jaune. Jaune simplemente sonrió al ver la niña dormir "Muy bien, prometo sacarte sana y salva de este bosque" Jaune empezó a caminar hacia la salida del bosque "Y un Arc nunca retrocede en su palabra"

 **En un hospital de Vale**

El haber encontrado tan rápido un hospital donde permitieran faunos era un milagro, ya que como algunas personas todavía ven a los Faunos como inferiores, se ha vuelto difícil para estas personas el obtener, trabajo, servicio y seguro de vida, eso sin mencionar el racismo diario de los humanos.

Jaune se encontraba en la sala de espera caminando de lado a lado, esperando por la respuesta del doctor. Jaune pensaba contarle a sus amigos lo que había pasado, pero desgraciadamente al momento de luchar con el Ursa su pergamino quedó destrozado 'Creo que fue una mala decisión ponerlo en mi bolcillo trasero' pensó Jaune mientras este veía su pergamino doblado con marcas de zarpas 'Bueno… al menos la política de la escuela te da uno nuevo si es dañado en combate' justo en ese momento el doctor que se encargó de revisar a la niña salió de la sala "Doctor ¿Ella esta bien?" preguntó Jaune

"Afortunadamente si Sr. Arc" respondió "Las heridas físicas no eran mas que simples rasguños y raspones, pero recomendaría que le dijera a los padres de esta niña que comiera algo y asegurarse que descanse un buen tiempo. Afuera de eso, está en un estado no muy critico"

"Uff, que alivio ¿Cuánto le debo" dijo Jaune mientras soltaba un suspiro que ni sabía que estaba guardando

"Descuide, por ser estudiante de Beacon lo paga su escuela. No tiene de que preocuparse, lo único que debe hacer es firmar aquí y nosotros nos encargamos del resto" dijo el doctor, Jaune asintió con la cabeza y luego firmó el papel 'Realmente tengo que saber más de la política de Beacon' pensó Jaune.

"¿Puedo pasar a ver como está?"

"Por supuesto" y con esto el doctor se dirigió a otra parte.

 **Adentro del cuarto**

La niña Fauno de nombre todavía desconocido se encontraba sentada en la cama de hospital mirando por la ventana, contemplando la ciudad de Vale por primera vez en su vida. Las luces que brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche, los Bull Heads que surcaban los cielos, la torre CCT, todo era nuevo para ella,. La aldea donde antes solía vivir era gris, escasa de felicidad, callada, y sobretodo el alcalde de la aldea era un despiadado, siempre maltrataba a los habitantes.

El simple echo de recordar la cara del alcalde le helaba la sangre de miedo.

(Toc, toc, toc,)

La niña volteo a ver a la puerta que empezaba a abrirse, de la cual apareció Jaune, el mismo chico que le había salvado la vida antes "Hola" dijo Jaune mientras entraba a la habitación

"H-hola…" dijo la niña desde la cama, todavía un poco confusa de porqué el estaba ahí.

Jaune tomó una de las sillas, la acomodó cerca de la cama y se sentó "El doctor me dijo que te vas a poner bien, solo fueron unos cortes y rasguños" la niña solo seguía mirando a Jaune con curiosidad "En fin, creo que nunca me presente. Mi nombre es Jaune Arc" dijo Jaune extendiendo su mano para saludar a la niña, la cual tardó un poco en dar la mano "M-Molly" después del apretón de manos, Jaune trato de descubrir la razón de el porque una niña como ella estaba en el bosque esmeralda "Mucho gusto Molly ¿Te importaría que te pregunte que hacías en el Bosque Esmeralda? no es un lugar para niños exactamente. Estoy seguro de que tu familia está preocupada" Molly simplemente hizo una cara de confusión por lo que Jaune le había preguntado " Em Jaune ¿Qué significa _Familia_?" esto tomó por sorpresa a Jaune 'E-em, o-ok Jaune, cálmate, probablemente ella nunca haya escuchado esa palabra. Si, probablemente es eso' pensó Jaune tratando de no imaginar lo peor "B-bueno, ya sabes. Tu Mamá, tu Papá, hermanos, hermanas. Tu familia" justo en ese momento la cara de Molly se vio más triste "Oh… yo, no tengo familia, soy huérfana" Dijo Molly mientras unas pocas lagrimas salían de sus ojos azul claro. Esto hizo que Jaune se sintiera pésimo 'OK, bueeen movimiento Jaune, acabas de hacer una niña llorar por tu estupidez, bien jugado. Me siento como la basura del universo' pensó Jaune "Hay n-no espera, no era mi intención- yo solo- em" Jaune trataba de encontrar las palabras necesarias "Por favor, no llores, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. En verdad lo siento" Molly, al escuchar las disculpas de Jaune, se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos y asintió con la cabeza "E-esta bien, te perdono"

"Uff, menos mal… bueno, me imagino que tienes hambre ¿No?" Preguntó Jaune, y para su sorpresa el estomago de Molly respondió por ella, mientras que Molly asentía con la cabeza "Ok ¿Qué tal hamburguesas? Yo invito"

 **En un restaurante de Vale**

Después de haber salido del hospital, Jaune y Molly se dirigieron a un restaurante de hamburguesas llamado Vacuo's Meat. Ya adentro Jaune ordenó dos hamburguesas con todo, papas a la francesa y un refresco para cada uno. Una vez que la orden llegó Jaune empezó a comer su hamburguesa al estar un poco hambriento, pero para su sorpresa, Molly ni siquiera había tocado su plato "¿Qué pasa Molly" Preguntó Jaune "¿No te gustan las hamburguesas? Te puedo pedir algo más si quieres" Molly ni siquiera miró a Jaune.

"…. ¿Por qué?" dijo Molly mientras seguía sin hacer contacto visual.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Por qué eres tan amable con migo?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no debería de serlo?"

"¡Porque soy una Fauno! ¿Acaso no notaste las alas y cola" dijo Molly volteando a ver a Jaune "Todas las personas de mi aldea siempre me llamaban fenómeno e incluso demonio, ni siquiera otros Faunos me trataban como igual. Me lastimaban e incluso el alcalde intento matarme. Todos los humanos y Faunos que conocí siempre me despreciaron, por ser diferente a ellos ¡ni siquiera sé que tipo de Fauno soy!… pero tu me salvaste la vida, te preocupaste por mi y hasta me diste comida aunque seamos de especies distintas ¿Por qué eres tan… amable conmigo? ¿Por qué eres el primer humano que se preocupa por mi?" dijo Molly mirando a Jaune fijamente en los ojos esperando una respuesta. Jaune simplemente suspiro y dejó su comida a un lado. Acto seguido puso su mano derecha arriba de la cabeza de Molly delicadamente, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa, ya que jamás en su vida había recibido afecto de otra persona "Porque tu eres una persona como yo" dijo Jaune con toda la sinceridad del mundo "¿A quien le importa que tengas cola o alas? Los que discriminan por eso simplemente son gente estúpida. Lo único que te debería importar es quien eres. Eh incluso si todo el mundo te ha odiado o te dice que nunca serás alguien en la vida, siempre habrán personas que se preocupen por ti y te ayuden a seguir avanzando, créeme, yo también pasé por esa etapa. Humano o Fauno, para mí todos somos iguales, pero algunos no lo han entendido todavía. No tengo ninguna razón por la cual no ayudarte y ser amable contigo" Después de esas palabras tan conmovedoras, Jaune simplemente sonrió, pero no notó las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de la cara de Molly "Ahora come, o se te va a enfriar la comida" Molly escondió su cara pero tomó la hamburguesa y le dio un gran mordisco, masticó por un momento y luego tragó "¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?" Jaune no lo podía ver, pero Molly todavía estaba llorando, sin embargo, esta vez era de felicidad "Esta… rica" dijo Molly con una pequeña sonrisa en su en lagrimado rostro… Tal vez Molly haya perdido fe en los humanos hace mucho tiempo, pero ciertamente la empezó a recuperar gracias a Jaune.

 **Ya en la calle**

Cuando Jaune y Molly habían terminado de comer, Jaune se empezó a preguntar en donde podía dejar a Molly para que pasara la noche. Abandonarla aquí sería muy cruel de su parte, llevarla a un orfanato tampoco es una opción, conociendo como tratan a los faunos en esos lugares, incluso habían rumores de que en algunos eran esclavizados. Jaune seguía pensando y pensando, pero de repente se le vino un lugar en la mente. Le pidió a Molly que lo siguiera y tomaron un camino corto para llegar a su destino " Jaune ¿a dónde vamos?" preguntó Molly a Jaune mientras seguían caminando a lo que parecía ser un condominio "A Un lugar que mis padres me prestaron cuando llegue a Vale. Imagínalo como un tipo de ultima reserva en caso de que lo de ser cazador no me funcionara" Jaune y Molly siguieron caminando por un tiempo pero de repente se detuvieron en una casa un tanto grande "35-D Sip, este es el lugar" dijo Jaune mientras sacaba unas llaves de su bolsillo para abrir el cancel 'Gracias a Monty que siempre salgo con estas' pensó Jaune abriendo el cancel para que los dos pasaran. Mientras que Jaune terminaba de cerrar el cancel, Molly se acercó un poco a la puerta para revisar el símbolo de los Arc que estaba incrustado en la puerta principal, parecía relativamente viejo pero a la vez todavía brilla con la luz de la luna quebrada.

Jaune volvió a utilizar sus llaves para abrir el cerrojo de la puerta y por fin pudieron entrar a la casa "Hace años que ni yo ni mi familia venimos aquí así que es posible que esté un poco empolvado" Jaune prendió el switch y lentamente la casa se revelo a los ojos de Molly. La casa parecía ser muy lujosa. Habían pinturas de Jaune y sus hermanas en la pared y unas cuantas fotos en los marcos de la sala. La sala de estar tenia dos sillones familiares de color marrón, una alfombra roja ovalada en el medio, una mesa rectangular para café y una tele holográfica grande en la pared. La cocina era bastante grande y el comedor parecía ser de doce personas. El patio, al cual se podía llegar con una puerta deslizable de vidrio, era relativamente grande y con el pasto muy largo y verde, con una pequeña fuente en el medio y otro comedor pero de jardín, el cual estaba cubierto por un techado para evitar que se mojara, lo demás que se encontraba arriba eran las habitaciones de las hermanas de Jaune y sus padres. Molly simplemente se quedo boquiabierta al ver el tamaño de la casa "Este lugar es… enorme" dijo Molly todavía asombrada.

"Bonito ¿Verdad? Mi familia y yo solíamos venir aquí en épocas de verano o para ver el torneo Vital, pero mi padre decidió prestármelo durante mi estancia en Vale, ya que por palabras de el, dijo que era muy probable que me expulsaran de Beacon por mi falta de experiencia" dijo Jaune un poco avergonzado de la ultima parte. Molly empezó a inspeccionar el lugar de arriba para abajo con una hiperactividad capaz de rivalizar con la de la mismísima Nora Valkyrie, Jaune por otra parte, decidió revisar las reservas de comida en la nevera, no se sorprendió al ver que no había nada, ya que era de esperarse de un lugar al que no había visitado desde hace cinco años, de echo le sorprendía que todavía funcionaran las luces 'Supongo que tendré que ir mañana al supermercado… y limpiar, y estudiar… realmente tengo que organizar mi agenda más seguido' pensó Jaune.

Molly y Jaune subieron las escaleras para llegar a los diferentes cuartos "Molly, tu te puedes quedar en el cuarto de Noel y Jane hasta que encontremos un lugar donde puedas vivir, yo dormiré en el cuarto de mis padres"

"¿Dónde está el cuarto que me dijiste?"

"¿Ves las letra en esa puerta? Ahí está tu cuarto, el mío está básicamente al lado del tuyo, ah, y asegúrate de sacudir tu colcha y almohadas. Como dije este lugar está muy empolvado" dijo Jaune pasando su dedo por un mueble que estaba cerca de él "Si quieres también puedes bañarte, hace rato prendí el boiler, por lo que el agua debería estar relativamente caliente. No te duermas muy tarde y cepíllate los dientes antes de dormir" dijo Jaune mientras se acercaba al cuarto de sus padres.

"Jaune, no tengo cepillo"

"… ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco tengo el mío" dijo Jaune recordando que él usualmente mantenía el suyo en el dormitorio de su equipo. Luego fue a un pequeño cuarto de bodega "Creo que mi papá guardo unos de reserva, si quieres pasa a tu cuarto en lo que los busco" dijo Jaune, acto seguido Molly entró a su habitación mientras que Jaune buscaba los cepillos y pasta dental "Haber… estoy seguro que los guardaba aquí- oh" finalmente Jaune logró encontrar un cepillo y pasta de dientes, pero desafortunadamente solo había uno de cada uno "Bueno, creo que también necesito comprar cepillos… Supongo que este lo puede tener Molly" se dijo Jaune a si mismo.

Una vez en el cuarto, Molly empezó a examinarlo de pies a cabeza, nunca en su vida había tenido su propio cuarto y mucho menos vivir en una casa. Cuando ella vivía en su antigua aldea, solía dormir en la calle, y realmente nunca se mantenía en un mismo sitio gracias a la caza constante de Faunos que el alcalde de la ciudad siempre llevaba acabo, le dieron escalofríos a Molly de recordar lo cerca que estuvo de morir. La cama del cuarto era lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas tuvieran el suficiente espacio para dormir, y parecía ser muy cómoda. Molly tocó suavemente el colchón, y se sentía como un malvavisco gigante. Molly saltó directo a la cama para probar la textura, pero al momento de caer en el colchón, una inmensa nube de polvo se levantó, causando que Molly empezara a toser y estornudar sin control alguno "¡Achu! Oh cierto, tenia que sacudir la sabana" dijo Molly cubriéndose la boca y nariz tratando de no inhalar más de el polvo, pero al menos la cama era más que agradable. Molly volvió a revisar el cuarto, pero no habían demasiadas cosas que resaltaran, solo había una ventana que le permitía ver la calle, unos pocos burós, un ropero de madera, un pequeño sillón blanco al lado de la cama, y un escritorio al lado de la puerta. Un cuarto simple pero bonito. Molly se levantó de la cama y empezó a sacudir un poco el colchón y las almohadas. Se escucharon unos cuantos toques a la puerta que eran de parte de Jaune. Entregó el cepillo y pasta de dientes, y se fue a su cuarto.

El cuarto de los padres de Jaune no era muy diferente al de Molly, las únicas diferencias que habían era la tele orográfica en la pared, una computadora orográfica en el escritorio, y una pequeña caja que estaba en el escritorio con una nota que decía Jaune- espera ¿¡Que!?, fue lo que pensó Jaune al ver la carta, la tomó del escritorio y la empezó a leer.

' _Para:_ _Jaune_ _de:_ _Mamá y Papá._

 _Hola Jaune, si estas leyendo esta carta quiere decir que has sido expulsado de Beacon pero has decidido seguir viviendo en Vale. Primero que nada, lo sentimos tanto el que no hayas podido llegar a ser cazador y que no se te hayan podido cumplir tus sueños, pero queremos que sepas que te seguimos apoyando no importa lo que pase. En la caja hay un pergamino holográfico como regalo para que no te sientas tan mal y quinientos Lién (El Lién en peso mexicano equivale a 20 pesos), por favor llámanos de vez en cuando, te extrañamos mucho y esperamos saber de ti pronto. Con amor: Mamá, Papá, Noel, Ciel, Coral, Jane, Emily, Rosa, y Roxie.'_

"….. Estoy empezando a creer que mi familia no tiene tanta fe en mi" dijo Jaune con un poco de decepción y una lagrima cómica 'Al menos ya no tendré que preocuparme de conseguir otro pergamino holográfico' pensó Jaune "De todas maneras, debería llamarles en la mañana y agradecerles… ahora que lo pienso, también debería llamar a mi equipo y hacerles saber que estoy bien" dijo Jaune recordando que debería haber vuelto a su dormitorio hace una hora y media '… Nah, probablemente ya estén dormidos. No creo que se preocupen mucho si no llego esta noche, digo, de seguro tienen cosas más importantes que hacer' pensó Jaune mientras se quitaba su armadura para poder dormir, y finalmente se acostó en la cama, pero justo en ese momento una nube de polvo se levanto con el impacto de Jaune en la cama, causando que Jaune empezara a estornudar y toser.

 **En el dormitorio del equipo JNPR**

"¿Todavía no a llegado?" preguntó Pyrrha a Ren, el cual parecía estar tratando de contactar un número de teléfono "No, lo más raro es que ni siquiera le llegan las llamadas" dijo Ren un poco preocupado por su capitán "El usualmente no apaga su pergamino, algo definitivamente va mal" Pyrrha parecía estar al borde del llanto al pensar que algo malo le había sucedido su líder y compañero "¿Creen que algo le paso en el Bosque?" preguntó Nora, la cual estaba sentada en su cama abrazando una almohada de preocupación "Bueno, definitivamente no nos podemos quedar aquí y dejar a nuestro líder si nos necesita" dijo Pyrrha aproximándose a la puerta y tomando a Miló y Akoúo en el proceso. Ren y Nora hicieron lo mismo, tomando a Storm Flower y Magnhild respectivamente "Está decidido, Busquemos en el Bosque Esmeralda"

Continuara…

Y ese fue el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia, si les gusto subiré la próxima parte pronto, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo. Para los que se pregunten que pasó con mi otra historia, la de RWBY DBZ Jaune Arc, pensé que ya no era tan valorada como lo era antes, o sea que ya no les interesaba leerla como antes, así que decidí retirarme de la historia temporalmente para poder enfocarme en otros proyectos que tenia en la cabeza, pero si quieres terminar lo que empecé o decirme que quieres que continúe, deja un comentario y podre darte el permiso de basarte de mi otra historia oh decidir si volver a ella. En fin sin nada más que decir ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
